Percy Jackson Couple One Shots
by mollyandbrooke
Summary: Just some cute One Shots about our favorite PJO couples.


**Hey guys! We do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters. All we own are the OC's. Any flames will be ignored so don't even bother. Sorry about any mistakes, it's our first Fanfiction and is not beta'd. Helpful comments welcome.**

 **Brooke's POV**

"Is it true that Frank and Hazel have been together for 7 years?" Asked Sally. The young daughter of Aphrodite loved hearing about those kind of stories. Telling stories became a tradition about a year ago, when one of the campers had the idea. She said that it would help the younger new campers become more comfortable with camp. No one had the heart to disagree.

"Yes Sally, they have been together for 7 years. Tonight's story will be about Frank and Hazel's first ever date." I said, grinning.

"Seriously? You've told this one a thousand times! I'm out." Molly groaned.

OH! Just forgot. You don't know who we are! Well I'm Brooke daughter of Poseidon, younger sister to Percy Jackson, and as Molly likes to call me Queen of the Mary Sues. That was Molly, she's the daughter of Hermes, also known as Vampire. Piece of life saving advice, don't try to wake her up on a Sunday.

Anywho, on with the story!

"It was two days after Frank had asked Hazel out..."

 _Flashback (nobody's pov)_

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOOOOO?!" Hazel screamed, running towards her friends. "What's the matter?" Piper asked. "Frank asked me out and I have no idea what I'm going to do!" Hazel exclaimed. "Alright, calm down Hazel. We can help you out. Let's go to the Hades cabin and you can tell us what you need us to do." Brooke said. The girls walked over to the Hades cabin. Once they got inside, Annabeth had Hazel calm down and explain what happened. "We were walking down by the lake. We were walking and talking like we normally do, when he suddenly stopped and asked if I would go on a date with him." Hazel said "and now I don't know what to do!" Brooke looked very confused and asked "Well, did you at least say yes?" Molly elbowed her lightly, "Of course she said yes you idiot. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here." "Well, maybe she's freaking out because she thought she lost Frank as a friend." Brooke retorted. "Shut up already!" Annabeth said, exasperated. "So what do you need us to do Hazel?" asked Piper. "Well I need help figuring out what I am going to wear and what I'm supposed to say." Hazel replied. Brooke and Piper looked at each other and immediately started to pepper Hazel with questions.

"Where are you guys going?"

"When is it?"

"How long will it be?"

"Inside or outside?"

Finally Molly got fed up with them and shouted "Oh my gods, guys just shut up already!" "What's your problem? We were just asking a few questions." Brooke pouted. "Okay, I think I got most of that," Hazel said, "We're going to see a movie, he's picking me up at 4:45, I don't know, and probably inside." "Ooh! Outfit time! This is my forte." Brooke exclaimed. "Ok, first you need to wear a nice think strap flowy tank top, cream and peach tones on that, then you need to wear light wash denim jean short shorts, they won't be too short I promise, tall gladiator sandals, and you WILL let me do your hair, makeup, and jewelry." "Um… okay." Hazel replied hesitantly. "As for what to say, you're going to the movies so you won't have to say much. When you guys do talk, try to keep it as natural as possible, like how you would talk before you started dating." Annabeth said.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me."

"No problem Hazel." They all replied.

-Timeskip-

"Hazel, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry! I'm just really nervous." Hazel replied. "Okay, so sit your butt down and let me do your makeup!" Brooke said, clearly annoyed. Hazel sat in the chair, indicated to by Brooke that was in front of the vanity. Brooke turned Hazel's chair away from the mirror and started on her makeup. First she added a light coat of mascara and some neutral eye shadow consisting of golds and browns. Then she brushed a light coat of lip gloss onto her lips. After that Brooke went onto hair. She brushed out Hazel's curly black hair completely before tying it up into a high ponytail. Brooke then shoved Hazel into the bathroom with the outfit they had picked out earlier. When Hazel came back, Brooke gently placed a gold necklace that had a little horse charm on it, along with the matching ring and earrings. "Where did you get this set?" inquired Annabeth. "Don't ask" Molly replied, not giving Brooke a chance to answer. Piper looked at the clock and screamed. "Hazel get your shoes on now! It's 4:43!" Hazel rushed to put on her sandals, and by the time she was done Frank had knocked.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Hazel blushed and looked away, softly saying yes. As the were walking out the door, Frank slid his arm around Hazel's waist. After they had left the cabin the rest of the girls sighed happily.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Hazel wondered out loud. Frank looked nervous for a second then replied "The Princess Bride. I hope you don't mind that one". As soon as Frank finished speaking and looked over at Hazel to see her sporting the biggest smile ever. He stopped short, realizing that with that smile Hazel looked more like goddess than ever before.

"I can't wait, and I don't mind." said Hazel.

"Great" he replied, grinning. He took her hand and led her down to the park. There were already some people there sitting on blankets, and a ginormous screen with the movie already playing. Frank took out a blanket and they sat down. Hazel leaned her head on Frank as they enjoyed the movie. Sometimes giggling, sometimes awe-ing, and sometimes just plain silently. When the movie ended, they packed up and went to get dinner as it was only around 6:30.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" asked Frank.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Hazel responded, as they walked past an old time Diner.

"Let's stop in here." Frank said.

They walked in and got settled into a both and examined the menu looking for anything appetizing. They settled on getting two cheese burgers and a chocolate milkshake to share, with extra chocolate of course. After they placed their order, that sat and chatted quietly until their food came. When it arrived they had fun sharing the shake and joking around. By the time they had finished, it was about 7:30.

"Would you like to take a walk around the park?" Frank asked.

"I would love to." said Hazel with a smile on her face.

They slowly started to meander around the park, just chatting and joking around. Before they realized it the sun had started to set and had cast a reddish orangish glow around them. It looked like something out of a romantic comedy that Brooke had most likely read before Molly took it from her to burn it. As they were nearing the front of the park, Frank stopped Hazel and slowly leaned in to give her their first kiss together. It was chaste and soft but held a lot of meaning. Hazel could not keep the blush down and it stayed with her the entire walk back to camp. When Frank dropped Hazel off at her cabin he gave her a quick hug with promises of seeing her in the morning.

"So how was it?" Screamed Piper as Hazel walked in the door. She had the biggest smile on her face and all she said before falling asleep was,

"Amazing."

 _end flashback_

"And with that she was asleep, and we all had to wait for details in the morning." Said Brooke as she finished her story.

"Well that's all for tonight." Brooke said as the children gathered around her groaned.

"Is that really all?" whined one of the younger girls.

"Yes that really is all." interrupted Molly.

"Don't worry, there'll be more stories tomorrow."

This made all the children cheer and they ran off to bed.


End file.
